Apology Accepted Trust Denied
by Poodie
Summary: Forgive Eren, for he has sinned. But Levi is not God; he doesn't even come close. (Submitted for Fanofthisfiction's "Show Me the Love" challenge)


**A/N: Hello ! I am back XD I've finally brought out some content to show that I'm not dead. This was an essay that I did a few days back -with pen and paper no less- with the 'Show Me the Love' challenge in mind.**

 **(Most people would know that an essay is 500 words at most. This is the slightly edited version of the original, in which I've only added some few bits of detail.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AOT. If I did... let's just be happy that I don't, okay?**

 _ **For the 'Show Me the Love' challenge! Be sure to check out the other participants: bingbin, een nihc, fanofthisfiction, fricasee, Fxreflies, ibloo, Kaze and Kiba, Lady Rini, Lady The Warrior, mississippimudpiecraves, misspandalily, Pixie07, rainyrhapsody, RushiAei, Sakura's Unicorn, Tuvstarr's lost heart, Unicorn Paige, wingedmercury, yara9292, and YenGirl.**_

 **Apology Accepted. Trust Denied**

"He needs to be controlled," Levi argued calmly. While his expression gave way to boredom, his demeanor set a tension thick into the atmosphere.

Hanji blinked in confusion; she had never seen her colleague so adament about anything other than his job. He must be truly up-

"He is humanity's last hope!" a counselman retorted as sweat flowed down his round, chubby face.

"He is a vengeful child and a fool!" Levi snapped, causing everyone to jerk back in surprise.

"He cannot keep his head straight without his emotions interfering; his adopted sister always has to protect his incompetent ass from the troubles _he_ causes for himself; and he prides himself in the thought that he can kill every last titan!" Levi was standing now, his hands slapped down on the desk as he stared the counselmen in their faces.

"We should postpone this meeting," Hanji quickly proposed, though she was already pulling her partner by his sleeve to the door. The counselmen, all stunned, said nothing of the quiet agreement to Hanji's suggestion.

Once they reached far enough from the gathering room, after having dragged him most of the way -his leg injury made the length seem longer- ,the scientist rounded on the soldier.

"What was that?" she questioned him while motioning to the room, "they are already in hot water with each other over the most minuscule things! And you're not helping by contradicting the _one_ thing they agree upon!"

"They wish to pardon Eren Jeager for 'accidentally' killing another soldier while he was in his titan form!"

"Eren didn't even see the guy! He apologized!"

" _Apologies_ don't bring back the dead," Levi hissed. And suddenly, Hanji knew what this was all about.

"Levi," she started, "that day... it wasn't his fault, your team did the right thing-"

"-And payed with their lives," the corporal finished her sentence.

"He said he was sorry," Hanji tried.

"I accepted his apology; I denied my trust."

Hanji set her face downcast, desperately trying to think of something that would change her colleague's mind -her _friend's_ mind. She knew Levi had cared for his team, even when he didn't show it. And that day when they were all killed by the female titan while trying to save Eren -Eren who should have known better; who should have _been_ better-, they inadvertently took a part of Levi's heart -his _soul_ \- with them.

"He blamed himself when they died you know; he felt responsible," she finally said, eyes to the floor, and hope in the dust.

"I know," Levi started, "although I felt sorry for him, I don't think he deserved another chance."

Hanji sighed as her friend limped away; but not before he said, "And he better not get another chance _this_ time..." _-Because he will be left to deal with me, and I will not lose you to his selfishness-_ went unsaid, but not unknown.

 _Love is harsh, lest it be forgotten_

 **End.**

 **A/N; Uhh.. not my best work -definitely not 100% revised- but I was pressed for time (both now and when I wrote the original XD) This is VERY short -probably the shortest entry of all.**

 **Most of this was largely inspired by that quote at the end -the words came to me one day. Set after the whole Eren and female titan fiasco; what happened in this is not exactly canon per se, but I like to imagine that Levi now loathes Eren for causing him his team ;3**

 **Hope you enjoyed! (May be edited for mistakes in the future)**

 **God Bless,**

 **~Poodie**


End file.
